1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to supporting frequency division multiplexing (FDM) or time division multiplexing (TDM) in wireless peer-to-peer networks.
2. Background
In a peer-to-peer wireless network in which links are scheduled on the entire band, long links get a low data rate because they have a low signal to interference plus noise ratio (SINR) and they leave a large footprint. The large footprint causes long links to share the resource with many other links. Because the long links share the resource with other links such as shorter links, the long links get scheduled less often compared to the short links. Furthermore, due to the larger footprint, when a long link is scheduled, many other high rate short links in the vicinity of the long link cannot be scheduled causing a significant decrease in the system throughput. There is a need for alleviating this problem causing a decrease in the system throughput.